Conventional mobile devices may not be able to detect whether the device might be used or not in the near future until a user depresses an “on/off” button or touches a portion of the display. While in this uncertain state, conventional mobile devices may stay active or may become active periodically to perform a number of background tasks and data synchronizations in anticipation that the mobile device might be used. Such background tasks and data synchronizations may unnecessarily consume limited battery resources or consume communication/processing bandwidth. Therefore, it would be beneficial to use a wake-up mechanism that may conserve limited battery resources, conserve communication/processing bandwidth, or both, and/or in some other manner improve the operation of a mobile device.